Weird Animal World
by Lon Wolfgood
Summary: AU. Taken from the FMA fandom: the zoofic concept. What if the characters of Harry Potter were animals? First chapter is an introduction. You can use it for your own stories! [ABANDONED]


**Weird Animal World**

**Notes:** Before you attempt to murder me, let me tell you this is not my concept. It's taken from a LiveJournal community for Fullmetal Alchemist fans (zoognosis is the community).

One day I simply asked myself what if there was a Harry Potter version of it? And thus, I decided to come up with the behaviors. I kind of forgot about it until a few days ago.

**Important:** This is my version of the "HP zoofic" concept. You can bend it to your needs if you ever wish to write your own stories about it (which I must insist you do!). :)

Prepare to be freaked out.

-

**The Potters**

There are three known species of Potters: the James, the Lily and the Harry. The two first are in brink of extinction.

The James is a tall human-like creature that wears rounded spectacles and an opaque (usually brown) pelt. It has a mop of black, messy hair on its head and brown eyes. Its natural mate is the Lily and its natural enemies are the Voldemort and the Snape.

The Lily is known to come from the extinct branch of the Evans, from which also descends the Petunia. The Lily has long dark-red hair and green eyes. It usually has bright pelt. Its natural mate is the James, and its natural enemy is the Voldemort.

A James will spend many years trying to court one Lily, which is very, very picky on its choice of mate. Usually a Lily won't accept a James before her eighteenth birthday. The James must be very cautious when walking into a Lily's territory, as they are very territorial. It also might have to fight other James and even other species.

This pair will always produce a litter of two cubs: a James and a Lily. When they reach the age of eleven, the cubs will leave their parents and split up, and the process will start all over again.

The James usually forms a pack with other three animals: the Sirius, the Remus and the Peter. These might stick around when it finally gets accepted by a Lily, and might help raise the cubs.

The Voldemort is a very aggressive animal that enjoys hunting Potters. Its usual prey is the Harry, but it has also hunted down the James and the Lily to the brink of extinction.

The Harry, many thousand years ago, originated from the James and the Lily. But it soon became a species on its own. It looks much like a James, but it has two distinct characteristics: a lighting-bolt shaped scar on its forehead, and green eyes (a trait from the Lily).

The Harry has no natural mate, but it's drawn to form a small pack with the Ronald and the Hermione. It might also accept the Ginevra (also known as the Ginny), the Neville and the Luna. Whatever a Harry mates with, it will produce another Harry.

Its natural enemies are the Voldemort, the Snape, the Malfoy branch, and the Umbridge. The Harry's pack can be quite extensive sometimes, but only after its seventeenth year of life.

Because the Voldemort enjoys hunting them, the Harry is usually orphaned (the Voldemort usually kills the adult Harry's pack and leaves the cub Harry alive). It might be picked by the ever elusive Albus or a Dursley pack. Sometimes Snapes have been seen raising a Harry, but it isn't clear as to why (after all, the Snapes are natural enemies of the Harrys). A Weasley pack might also raise a Harry.

**The Grangers**

Two of the three species have been extinct for a while now. The only survivor is the Hermione. It is usually a very territorial creature. It is mostly found near libraries, museums, zoos or any other educational places.

Its bushy hair is brown, as are its eyes. They have buck-teeth, until they are fifteen years of age (they shrink after that).

The Hermione's natural enemies are the Voldemort, the Malfoy branch and the elusive Antonin (from the Dolohov branch).

It can mate with almost any species. It tends to do so with the Harry, the Ronald or the Viktor (from the Krum branch), but any other is also possible. In almost all cases (with the exception of the Harry), it produces a Hermione.

It is naturally drawn to form a pack with the Harry (not always as its mate, of course). It might take a few years so that the Hermione can get along with the Ronald. It is a very protective creature, it always thinks of what's best for the pack.

**The Weasleys**

This branch is quite extensive. It is the only known group that does not produce smaller versions of themselves.

The Arthur and Molly are known for quickly accepting each other and mating right away. They produce Bills, Charlies, Percys, Freds and Georges (they are always born at the same time), Ronalds and Ginevras.

It is not known where the Arthur or the Molly come from. Apparently they are very shy creatures that will appear once they have formed a pair.

All of the Weasleys have red hair and freckles. Their eye color depend on the species and only the Percy wears spectacles. Their pelts are usually shabby and opaque.

Their natural enemy is the Malfoy branch.

The seven Weasley sub-species can mate with any other species. Usually, however, a Bill will pair with a Fleur. The Fred usually pairs with the Angelina. The Ronald usually only pairs with Lavenders, Lunas or Hermiones. But it can also pair with a Gabrielle (from the Delacour branch, in which the Fleur belongs to).

The Ginny tends to prefer the Harry as a mate. But it is also known to accept the Neville, the Dean or (much to many investigators' shock) the Draco, from the Malfoy branch.

Whatever a sub-Weasley mates with, it will produce a duplicate of their partner. The only ones who can produce these seven sub-types of Weasleys are the Arthur and the Molly.

The Molly is the leader, and as such, it's the one taking decisions. Most of its offsprings' mates must be approved by the Molly. It is also true that this protective creature often takes in an orphaned Harry and usually attempts to make it mate with the Ginny (it is probably the only time the Molly is not disturbed with its offspring's mate).

**The Sirius**

This species descends from the Black branch. It usually joins the James pack. It can become the mate of a Lily, in rare cases. It can also mate with a Remus, a James or even a Snape. Whatever a Sirius mates with, it will produce a Sirius puppy.

It has dark hair and blue eyes, it wears clean pelts during its early years, but is it known to wear ragged pelts later in life.

If it survives an attack from a Voldemort, the Sirius will usually join a Harry's pack. The Sirius is usually very loyal and brave, it will protect puppies and cubs even if they aren't its own.

**The Remus**

The Remus usually forms its own pack very late in life. Usually with a Nymphadora (also known as Tonks). But in rare cases it will mate with a Sirius, a Lily or a James.

It has brown hair and hazel eyes. It always wears shabby pelts, always opaque and made of several old pelts.

Like the Sirius, it is very loyal and it a great guard for its pack. If it survives the attack of a Voldemort, it will also join a Harry's pack.

**The Peter**

Usually it becomes a coward in its early twenties. Before that it is an important part of a James' pack. It's nature is not very known because it is very elusive and usually spends many years hidden away or in a Voldemort's pack.

It is quite chubby, brown haired and with blue eyes. It wears opaque pelts.

The Peter will leave a James' pack in search for a Voldemort. In very rare cases, a Peter will remain loyal to its pack. In other cases, it will not be able to find a Voldemort.

Once its true colors are shown, the Sirius will probably chase after it and kill it to protect the pack.

**The Snape**

Sometimes, it will mate with a Lily. The Narcissa, the James, the Remus, the Sirius and even the Hermione might also turn into its mate. But most of the time, it's a loner. It will hang out in an Albus' pack _and_ in a Voldemort's pack. Its true loyalties depend on the Snape in question. Some Snapes are not loyal to either pack, and simply wish to be protected from its natural enemies.

While the Voldemort accepts it most of the time, it is not a sure thing. An Albus is less likely to lash out at it.

It has greasy black hair and dark eyes. It always wears black pelts that cover most of its body.

**The Malfoys**

The Narcissa descends from the Black branch, actually. Its natural mate is the Lucius. These two will always produce a Narcissa and a Lucius. Their natural enemies are all three Potters and the Albus.

Much like the Harry descends from the James and Lily, the Draco descends from the Lucius and the Narcissa. Its hair is silvery-blond and its eyes are gray. It usually wears elegant pelts (either dark or bright).

Not always the Draco joins the Voldemort's pack. It usually prefers to follow the Snape or joins the Albus' pack. Sometimes it might even join a Harry's pack.

It can mate with almost anything. Though it tends to do so with the Pansy (from the Parkinson branch), the Ginny, the Luna or, in extreme rare cases, the Hermione (it is rare because they are, after all, natural enemies).

**The Nymphadora**

This colorful creature (which is popularly called "Tonks") cannot be identified by any physical attribute. It might even pretend to be a Hermione or some other animal. This creature changes its body at will, although sometimes a traumatic event might render it useless (in this case, it will have dark hair and eyes).

It usually joins an Albus' pack at an early age, and pairs up with a Remus. This pair will produce a Remus and a Nymphadora.

However, this usual creature might also mate with a Harry, a Ronald or a Charlie. But these cases are very rare.

**The Alastor**

This extremely bizarre animal (popularly called "Moody", for its grumpy behavior or "Mad-Eye" for its weird eye that appears when it becomes an adult) is usually a loner. It can, however, mate with anything. It will always produce an Alastor. It is not a good parent. It will leave its mate when the offspring is born.

The Alastor usually joins the Albus' pack and is a great mentor, albeit impatient and grumpy. It is also a great fighter and will protect its pack-mates with its life, if necessary.

**The Luna**

Also known as Loony. It is the last survivor of the Lovegood branch. Some say there is male-looking Lovegood, but most investigators believe it to be a myth. The Luna has long blonde hair and gray-blue eyes.

Its natural mate is the Ronald, although it has also been known to mate the Harry, the Neville and the Draco. It will always produce a Luna (if its mate is a Neville, it will also produce one).

It is an odd animal, that is often seen chasing around things that aren't there. It sometimes utters a strange word ("Nargle!"), but it is unknown what it means.

The Luna will usually join a Harry's pack in an early age. It is also drawn to the Weasley sub-species, especially the Ginny and the Ronald.

**The Neville**

A chubby dark haired creature. It is quite jumpy and easy to scare, thus it is not easy to film or investigate. It is known, though, that it descends from the Longbottom branch (the Alice, the Frank and the Gran have been extinct for a few centuries now).

It usually hangs around a Harry pack. When the Harry accepts it, the Neville can prove to be a fierce protector. Especially when the Harry and its mate have cubs. It is a great baby-sitter and a loyal member of the pack.

The Neville usually mates with the Ginny, the Luna or the Hermione. It usually produces a Neville and whatever it mated with (except for the Ginny).

**The Voldemort**

This creature is the less human-looking of all. It has no nose and hair, and it has red, snake-like eyes. Some people believe it descends from the Riddle branch, which has been extinct for thousands of years now.

It usually forms a large pack and its natural mate is the Bellatrix (another descendant of the Black branch).

Not much is known about this dangerous animal, other than it is very aggressive and humans should stay away from it.

**Facts about these animals**

These creatures are animals. They might look like humans, but they are not. They do not speak our language. They do seem to speak a common language, though. They seem to understand each other.

They also seem to have certain powers, almost like magic. They use sticks (though the Albus has been known to not need one).

The information presented here is not entirely accurate or certain. For example, not all male-looking animals mate female-looking animals (this is mostly proved with the rare Sirius/Remus pairs). It is also possible that a Ginny mates a Luna or a Hermione, for example.

Zoos must provide forms of entertainment for its animals. Authorities must protect the animals from the humans and vice versa. Shelters must be registered to be able to host these creatures.

All investigators and documentalists are welcome to share their stories.

-

**Notes:** Well, that's all I could do, for now. I hope someone uses this. I know some species have been a bit biased, but remember that it always depends on the "animal" and its upbringing. ;)


End file.
